Fraccion
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: Grimmjow deals with getting a new Fraccion. dont own anything but my own OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Fraccion**

**I don't own bleach but I am proud to say I own the OC in this story! Yay me! :3**

She was beautiful, he admitted that. She had blue markings like he did, too. and her mask was the icing on the proverbial cake. it was gorgeous. Grimmjow looked away quickly as she almost caught him staring at he rwith a quick glance. _geez…_ he thought to himself. _there must really be something wrong with me if im acting like this._

"Sure…. I don't need a fraccion but whatever. I'll take her." Grimmjow tried to say nonchalantly. The sixth Espada strolled away trying to look calm and cool but really a nervous wreck with his hands balled into fists in his pockets.

_Is she following me out? Where the hell will she sleep? Stupid Aizen! He never expanded the rooming like he said he would….._ Now that he had his own fraccion, he needed extra room and furniture but all he had was a large bed and a lousy couch. There was no way in hell he would let her sleep on the couch. Yammy had once used it and….well, Yammy had once used it so it was lumpy and broken.

As he walked to his room, he could feel her rieatsu behind him. He was amazed with her. Not only her beauty, but also her strength. She was strong enough to become an Espada but chose not to. Instead, she insisted on being a fraccion. This also made Grimmjow nervous as hell.

He slowed down so he could walk beside her. She looked up at him curiously and when thier eyes met, she looked away quickly and blushed. _What the hell did I do wrong? _He thought frantically. Grimmjow noticed that unlike the others of Hueco Mundo, she was bashful. He thought that was so attractive. He also thought the way the constant light of the ever-glowing moon of Hueco Mundo hitting her smooth skin and reflecting in her deep blue eyes was amazing. He couldn't understand what was going on with him but it made him feel weak and as he thought this over, he realized he liked the way she made him feel. He liked the way she made him feel weak in the knees. He liked the way she seemed to make time slow down but at the same time, somehow make his heart speed up.

"So what do you call yourself?" was the only stupid phrase he could think to blurt out to make conversation with her on the long walk to his quarters.

"Akiraoi Akia…." she trailed off. Whoever had given her the name was spot on. Her name meant "bright blue love song" and to Grimmjow, that's exactly what she was.

"Well," he said as they neared his room. "Aizen hasnt added on to this building yet so you'll have to stay in my room." She quietly cleared her throat._What had he said? Did I say something wrong? Is she not okay with that?_His mind was scarmbling to find a reason as to why she was so quiet.

She seemed to read his thoughts and answered in a soft tone: "Yes, Grimmjow-sama….that is alright with me."

The respectful suffix she used surprised him. "Hey, you dont need to call me that. Its alright with me if you just call me Grimmjow." He looked a t her, concerned. Was she afraid of him?

He opened the door for her and followed her into his room. he showed her around (although all there was to see was a couch, bathroom, and bed).

"What can I do now?" she asked, sitting patiently on his well-used, broken in couch.

"Wait for orders." He said gruffly, trying not to freak out at the fact that he had an amazingly beautiful woman,_ on his couch, in his room._

"From Aizen-sama…?"

"Dont ever refer to him like that in my presence," he said roughly. "He's a monster. He thinks he's a god. He thinks he can come in tho Hueco Mundo and play king but this isnt his home. He has no right to be here and i hate him," he said with a disgusted tone.

"Yes, Grimmjow….. I'm sorry." She blushed ad turned away from him shamefully.

He immediately felt a stab of regret. He stood and walked over to her. He took her face in his hands and apologized. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to lash out at you, it's not your fault, you dont need to be ashamed or sorry." He smiled at her and she gave a small smile right back at him.

At that moment, when they locked gazes, when his adoring eyes met her soft and caring gaze, he knew he had made the right choice. He knew that chosing her as a fraccion and saving her from someone as dull as Ulquiorra or someone as abusive as Sayel Apporo was the right thing. What he didn't know, however, was that at that same moment she was so thankful that she had been chosen by someone like Grimmjow. Sure, he was rough and not the emotional type, but by the looks of everyone else, he looked like the best choice. Plus, she has heard a certain rumor going around and she liked kittens. Alot.

She slowly moved forward and ever so slightly brushed her lips agains Grimmjow's, taking him by surprise. Although he liked it very very much, it still surprised him that she made a move with such ease, hardly second-guessing herself. He showed the same gentle sign of affection but drew it out longer. He liked the way he could feel her smiling under his lips and the warmth he felt growing between them. He let his eyes close and tumbled into a deep abyss, not caring if she was his fraccion.

It took much effort but he finally pulled away and as he opened his eyes, he saw his grin mirrored in her face. He felt so amazing but didn't have the breath or words to explain himself, but as he looked into her shining eyes, he knew he didnt have to. In her mesmerizing stare, he saw understanding and love; in her touch he found comfort and peace, something which was hard to find with everything that was going on in Hueco Mundo.

She was only a fraccion but she _was _his fraccion and he saw her as an equal, something he had never felt before (along with everything her kiss brought on) he noted. He was scared. He clearly wasn't the romantic type but somehow, he felt she already knew that and sensed that she didn't mind.

As he looked at her peaceful face, he was comforted by the feeling that this would last a long time and as she smiled up at him, her face gleaming, he also knew it would be a long night.


	2. Part 2

Fraccion - Part 2

-Ok guys, I wasn't planning on making this a full blown story but you asked for it! Enjoy :3-

Akiraoi woke up with a hard warmth behind her. At first she was confused but slowly, as sleep left her mind, she remembered becoming a certain someone's Fraccion and not much later, enjoying his aggressiveness in the bedroom. Her mind could hardly keep up with what he was doing but her lower region kept telling her she was loving it.

She shifted slightly to stretch her legs and as her naked and exhausted body brushed against Grimmjow's, he let out a long soft moan, which she thought, almost sounded like a purr.

She blushed slightly as she moved to face Grimmjow, who was now stretching his tired muscles.

He grunted as he cracked one eye open when he felt her warm, soft chest press against his. He opened both of his eyes when her nipples brushed against his, tickling him ever so slightly.

She blushed and smiled as his lips took her swollen ones again. This time, he wasn't aggressive or quick with need, he took his time and was gentle. He knew they were both sore from the night before.

Grimmjow casually strode down the long, moonlit halls of Hueco Mundo, trying to look like he really didn't give a fuck about anything. Akiraoi said she needed training and he sent her off with Harribel's Fraccions to train. Ever since, he had been bored out of his kitty-cat mind and had nothing to play with while she was gone.

"You keep walking the same hallways in the same pattern," Ulquiorra commented dully.

"Yeah, what the fuck's it to ya?" Grimmjow said, irritated.

"If I was mistaken, I would have guessed you were waiting for something. Or someone..." Damn it all if Grimmjow didn't hear a teasing tone in his monotone voice.

"Fuck off, batboy." he snarled back.

"Why so angry now?" Yep. He WAS fucking around with him.

"If you don't want anything, fuck off. If you do, spit it out before I beat it out of you."

"Relations with subordinates is forbidden." How the hell...?

"So what? I've heard you fuck that human girl almost every night she's been here."

Was that a blush on his tear-stained cheeks? If so, it was gone in an instant.

"She's not a subordinate. Relations with a human are not forbidden. Besides, I'm above you. What I do in my spare time is not your concern."

"Whatever, pencil-dick. To each his own..." Grimmjow ended the conversation gruffly and stormed off to the training grounds.

Ulquiorra was constantly baffled by the Pantera's stupidity. Weren't cats supposed to be quick and cunning? And who's business was it if he WAS 'fucking' the human girl?

Now that his mind had lingered on thoughts of the human prisoner they had... Ulquiorra felt a familiar stirring in his loins. He made his way to her chambers and let himself in- just as she was changing. Nice.

"Hime..." he said, his voice husky and full of need. The burning he felt below wasn't just out of lust. Sometimes he almost felt human when he was around her. And by that, he meant he felt love. He actually FELT things when he was around her.

"H-Hai..." she stammered as she turned, blushing, trying to cover herself.

The image before him pushed him off the edge. He fell out of control and his body did the work whole his mind was just in for the ride.

He pulled her luscious body towards him and led her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her neck and cheeks repeatedly as he took his uniform off. As he did so, she breathlessly moaned and her body shuddered with anticipation.

He moved slowly but firmly with her body and she let him have his way. He wasn't sure exactly how she felt towards him but he knew it wasn't negative. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair and squeezed as he shook the whole bed with his strength. They both felt the burning heat between them grow hotter and until the end of their lovemaking, Ulquiorra squeezed Orihime's hand in his. He didn't care what Aizen would say. There was no law that said he couldn't be doing this. There was, however, a law about Grimmjow's affiliation with Akiraoi.


	3. Part 3

Fraccion - Part Three

Ok guys, the rating of this story is now at an 'M' rating! This was requested by Asile3762 (thank you so much for believing in me and my writing! 3 ) here goes part three of Grimmjow & Akiraoi's -ahem- adventures! ;]

-/-/-/-/-

Grimmjow found his beautiful Fraccion in the training area. When he came upon her, he was ready to just call her out and give her a break but when he saw her slim figure in a cut up version of her original uniform and glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, he thought he would just stay and watch.

Her uniform was cut low to begin with and now the bottom of her shirt was conveniently cut just below her breasts, showing enough skin to turn any guy on. Her pants were torn into cutoff shorts and at just the right angle, he could see her lacy underwear. The top of her pants were shredded, barley hanging off of her well sculpted hips. Her curvy body was perfect, from the top of her head all the way down to her pinky toes. She had the curves of a woman but the muscles of a warrior. Her face was set with a determined glare as if she were in a real battle and her blue eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Oi!" Harribel called out to Grimmjow, pulling him out of his trance-like state. "We're done here. You're lucky, she's one hell of a fighter."

"Tch." Back to normal Grimmy, not giving a fuck. "Yeah. C'mon." And with that, they headed back to their room.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Once they were there, Akiraoi headed towards the shower to clean the day off of her soft skin. When Grimmjow heard the water start to run and saw the steam flow out from the ajar door, it more than spark an interest. Thinking of her... In the shower... Steamy... Was overwhelming. It set his loins on fire.

He stepped into the bathroom and quietly shut the door and locked it behind him. With his best sexy face plastered on the whole time, he took off his uniform and quietly slipped into the steamy abyss and took his prey captive from behind.

"Ah!" Akiraoi let out a small squeal just before he could clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Adroable," he murmured with a wink and a small lovebite on her shoulder. Her body shivered lightly as she realized his intentions and felt his body harden against hers.

Grimmjow quickly turned her around and claimed her lips before telling her: "You had best behave, Fraccion. I'm not here for games."

"B-But -" he cut her off with another rough kiss as he slid his fingers between her legs. She moaned into the kiss; partly from the pleasure and partly because of the lust she saw in his eyes. His power over her was slowly turning her on, bringing her to the same level as him. He gave a low growl in response.

He moved his fingers slowly at first and then began to go faster. Akiraoi's moans kept time with this fingers as she squirmed and ground against his hand. Suddenly, Grimmjow stopped. She snap her eyes open and began to ask why when he cut her off.

"Beg for it," he growled.

"What? N-No..." she was confused.

"I own you. Now beg for it!"

She paused to look at his face to see if he was serious. When she saw his unflinching face, she knew he wasn't messing around.

"Grimmjow-sama..." she put on her best sex voice: low and quiet with plenty of moans. "Please Grimmjow-sama, keep going, give it to me!"

"Give you what?" he said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Give me your body. I want you and I want all of you, now."

As she completed the order, he thrust into her with all of his might. She let out a high-pitched squeal which slowly turned into a low moan and then heavy breathing. It hurt but it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Her knees felt weak and her chest was heaving. When she collapsed against the shower wall, Grimmjow caught her and lifted her up by her legs. Now all she had to do was sit back and take what he would give her.

He pumped in and out of her while trailing kisses and love bites from her breasts to her jaw. His low grunts of pleasure matched her breathless gasps and low sweet moans and after a few more thrusts, both of them were climaxing together.

Her walls tightly clenched around him and pulled him deeper into her. He lowered her slightly from the wall and forced his length all the way in, releasing his seed as deep into her as possible. They stayed like that for a while, riding out the rest of their orgasms.

After they had caught their breath they toweled each other off and moved to the bead to rest their tired muscles.


	4. Part 4

Fraccion - Part 4

"Grimmjow-kun"

He was just on the edge of consciousness but wasn't quite ready to wake up yet.

"Grimmjow-kun," and a soft nudge.

"Unhg..." he rolled over, hoping to escape the disturbance.

"Grimm-kun," she whispered directly into his ear and nibbled softly on his earlobe.

He opened his eyes and when his vision came into focus, he was looking into Akiraoi's deep blue eyes. Then as his mind took into account what his body was feeling, he tensed up. She was sitting on him, her legs on either side of him and her hands resting on his stomach. She was sitting right over his pride and joy. His eyes widened and she realized what she was doing as his look registered in her mind.

They both simultaneously blushed and she rolled off of him and sat by his side. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well you woke me up for something, what is it?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah, well Aizen-sa- I mean Aizen called a meeting..."

Damnit. This could be for one of two things: either Aizen was going to kick Grimmjow's ass, or it was those damn shinigami again. Grimmjow hadn't felt and rieatsu disturbances lately so it must be the former. Shit.

Grimmjow put on his best brave face and got ready for the meeting. After the two were dressed, Grimmjow muttered a stern "Let's go," but said nothing the rest of the way there.

When they finally reached the overly sized meeting hall, they were surprised to find everyone else was already seated. Their Fraccions were standing behind their Espada's chairs.

'Strange... Fraccions aren't usually called too these meetings,' Grimmjow thought to himself. He sank into his chair, feeling very uneasy.

"Well, now. Shall we begin?" Aizen said in his smooth, unreadable voice. That damn voice put Grimmjow on edge.

"As most of you have discovered, we have a new Fraccion in our midst. This meeting was called to make our new subject familiar with our set of rules here in Hueco Mundo." Everyone already knew the rules so many unpleasant mumbles met Aizen's ears. "We don't have many rules, but one of the few rules we do have is very strict," he was looking directly at the Sexta and his Fraccion. "We do not allow romantic affiliations between Espada and Fraction." That hit Akiraoi like a ton of bricks. She wasn't even listening to the rest of what Aizen had to say. Grimmjow must have known, why didn't he tell her? She felt hurt, she felt angry.

"Cut it out," Grimmjow growled as he elbowed her. Everyone was looking at her. She was so caught up in her own anger, she had let her reiatsu flare up and everyone could feel it flexing and rushing about in the room.

She just glared at him in response.

After Aizen had finished his lecture, everyone was dismissed. When the Sexta finally got to his room, Akiraoi hit him square in the chest with all of her might. He stumbled back, surprised.

"You KNEW? You knew we could e caught! You knew the rules! Why? WHY would you keep something like this from me?" She was so angry her reiatsu was almost abrasive as it passed over the Sexta's skin. She was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"The fuck! Calm down, damnit!" All he could do was sit as her reiatsu battered him and her voice penetrated his soul.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? The penalty for this is DEATH."

"I just, I wasn't really thinking! I'm sorry, you just really struck me the first time we met-"

"I quit. I quit! I'm not entrusting my life and power to a liar, to someone who doesn't care if I die, to someone who only wants me for sex!" She shunpo'ed to the door. Before leaving, she turned to take in one last look at the person she thought she loved. It seemed now, all of that was far, far behind her. "Grimmjow Jagerjaques, I hate you." And with that, she left. He felt around for her reiatsu but she was so far gone, he couldn't feel her at all.


End file.
